


I’m the Man!

by Darkrealmist



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri., Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna
Genre: Acceptance, Advice, Affection, Affectionate Insults, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Anger, Animal Attack, Animals, Anime, Apologies, Arguing, Asian Character(s), Awkward Kissing, Basketball, Belonging, Belts, Bickering, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Character of Color, Bisexual Male Character, Blue Eyes, Bonding, Boredom, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Canon Character of Color, Cell Phones, Challenge Accepted, Character(s) of Color, Chauvinism, Childhood Friends, Chopsticks, Clinging, Comedy, Communication, Competition, Complete, Conversations, Courage, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cultural References, Cute, Cute Ending, Dating, Dinner, Doubt, Dragons, Driving, During Canon, Eating, Eavesdropping, Emotional, Emotional Manipulation, Emotions, Endearments, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, Evil Laughter, Eye Color, Eyes, Fanfiction, Fanservice, Fear, Feelings, Feels, Female Character of Color, Female Protagonist, Ficlet, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Food, Forehead Kisses, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Fun, Funny, Games, Genetics, Growing Up, Growth, Hair, Happy, Happy Ending, Hats, Height Differences, Height Kink, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hope, Hot, Humor, Humorous Ending, Illegal Activities, In-Jokes, Innocence, Inspired by Art, Insults, Intimidation, Japanese Character(s), Japanese Culture, Jealousy, Jeans, Joyful, Kissing, LGBTQ Character of Color, Laughter, Light-Hearted, Love, Love Stories, M/M, Male Bonding, Male Character of Color, Male Protagonist, Male Slash, Meta, Mind Games, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character(s), Mischief, Monsters, Nervousness, Nostalgia, OTP Feels, Oblivious, One Shot, One True Pairing, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Pacifism, Partnership, Phone Calls & Telephones, Plans For The Future, Play Fighting, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Epilogue, Pride, Promises, Psychological Warfare, Public Display of Affection, Ramen, References to Canon, Relationship Issues, Relationship Problems, Reminiscing, Restaurants, Rivalry, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Sappy, Sappy Ending, Scheming, Sexism, Sexy, Shoes, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shounen-ai, Showing Off, Single Parents, Slash, Snacks & Snack Food, Soft Drinks, Strategy & Tactics, Surprise Kissing, Surprises, Sweet, Talking, Talking Animals, Teasing, Technology, Understanding, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Worry, Yaoi, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: During a tense dinner date standoff, Takaishi Takeru tries to one-up his boyfriend by flaunting his superior height, only for Motomiya Daisuke to debut an unexpected countermeasure. [Post-Digimon Adventure tri.]





	I’m the Man!

I’m the Man!

Author’s Note: Set after Digimon Adventure tri. Pre-empts the new 20th Anniversary Digimon project. If you’ve seen the magazine excerpts, Takeru is now ridiculously tall, so I decided to write a fic based on that fact. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Digimon series.

Pairing: Established Daisuke x Takeru.

Summary:

During a tense dinner date standoff, Takaishi Takeru tries to one-up his boyfriend by flaunting his superior height, only for Motomiya Daisuke to debut an unexpected countermeasure.

* * *

“Ah. Yes. Of course. I don’t know. Surely. Okay.”

Takaishi Takeru was blathering utter nothings into his cell phone. Some girl had rung him in the middle of dinner, between slurps from his bowl of ramen and swigs of soda.

“That can’t be! He’s not legal to drive!”

Motomiya Daisuke just about snapped his chopsticks in half. Unless the person on the other end of the line was Hikari, the conversation couldn’t be important. Fed up, he barked, “Do you have to do that at the table?”

“No. Oh, apologies. I’ll call you back.” He hung up, frowning at the burgundy-haired goggle-brain. “What? Am I supposed to not pick up? That would’ve been rude, Daisuke-kun.”

“What’s rude is you making so much noise during our meal!” the nineteen-year-old continued his tirade.

 _Says the guy who talks with his mouth full,_ Takeru thought. “I’m sorry. You’re right. I was being insensitive. I won’t touch my phone for the rest of the night.”

As a sign of good faith, he set his mobile down where Daisuke could see it.

Daisuke wasn’t going to let him off that easy, maintaining his confrontational pomp. He was on a roll. “That’s it? You give up way too quickly, Takeru! If you don’t stick up for yourself, people will walk all over you!”

Where was V-mon to deliver a headbutt and knock some sense into Takeru when Daisuke needed him?

That’s how he wanted to play it, eh? Well, challenge accepted, Daisuke. Takeru knew what to do.

He stood up from his stool, casting a long and domineering shadow over Daisuke’s portion of the bar. When they were kids, they came in at almost the same height, but in the years since, through an unholy unison of genetics and basketball, Takeru had grown like a beanstalk to rival his father’s towering stature.

The grievously shorter Daisuke gulped. Takeru was employing a tried and true intimidation tactic. It had its effectiveness, Daisuke assented; however, it also possessed a fatal weakness which Takeru still hadn’t caught on to.

Daisuke flared his nostrils. He gave Takeru elevator eyes.

Shoes. Jeans. Legs. Legs. Legs. Legs. Legs. Belt. Shirt. Vest. Shoulders. Baby blues. Blond mop. One of his many silly hats.

God, Takeru was sexy.

Daisuke cackled inside. Takeru’s dashing looks were his own undoing.

“Listen, just because you got so much taller than me, doesn’t mean you get to push me around! _I’m_ the man!”

Takeru chuckled to himself, ducking low to kiss his forehead and cede him the victory. Maybe there was validity to Daisuke’s criticism of him turning tail.

“Whatever you say, dear.”


End file.
